


it's taking me over

by lucashemwow



Series: does it make you feel alive? [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, michael calls calum princess, this is the malum part that you all requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tuned out Luke speaking and wrapped an arm around Calum's waist, pulling him into his side. "Ashton's in heat," he murmured, his lips bumping up against Calum's ear.</p><p>Calum stiffened. "Fuck," he cursed.</p><p>Michael nodded, though a small smirk spread across his face, his thumb going to tap against the mark on Calum's neck from when they mated. "Can't wait for you to smell it," he whispered, his tone downright <i>filthy</i>. "God, imagine how it would affect you. You'd be down on your knees <i>begging</i> for me to fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's taking me over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackoffBaratwat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/gifts).



> so the lovely JackoffBaratwat MADE me write this. like literally made me. like she wouldn't reply to me until i finished it. so thank her for this. 
> 
> [[HAHA once again title taken from greenlight by 5sos because i'm still a loser.]]
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Michael just wanted to know why the _fuck_  Ashton had to be an omega. Also why the  _fuck_  he had to have his first heat  _on the damn stage_.

"You alright?" Calum breathed in his ear, obviously not having been affected by the scent of Ashton's heat yet.

Michael tuned out Luke speaking and wrapped an arm around Calum's waist, pulling him into his side. "Ashton's in heat," he murmured, his lips bumping up against Calum's ear.

Calum stiffened. "Fuck," he cursed.

Michael nodded, though a small smirk spread across his face, his thumb going to tap against the mark on Calum's neck from when they mated. "Can't wait for you to smell it," he whispered, his tone downright  _filthy_. "God, imagine how it would affect you. You'd be down on your knees  _begging_  for me to fuck you."

Calum shuddered, exhaling shakily. "F-fuck Mikey, don't do that," he weakly said, his eyes several shades darker.

Michael's sinful mouth curved up in a half-smile, his hand teasingly trailing down Calum's back to his ass. He gave a dirty wink, stalking back to his mic stand before Calum could retaliate.

For all his teasing though, Michael kept a close eye on Calum throughout the show, protectively standing near him so no one could touch him. He could see it when Calum smelled Ashton's heat, but he could see that the younger boy was controlling it as best he could. He was worried about Luke being so close to Michael's omega, but he relaxed (slightly) once he realised Luke's sights were set on Ashton.

The second that Michael could get Calum off stage, he did, carefully ushering him away from the crowd who could take the younger boy from him. It was all going great until Luke pushed Ashton against the wall, making the eldest boy's scent that much stronger, and therefore making it affect Michael that much harder.

"Calm," Calum whispered to him, allowing Michael to wrap around him and bite at his throat, keeping himself calm with the delicious scent of his omega. "Focus on me Mikey, just focus on me."

"Not that hard when you smell like this," Michael muttered, curving a hand to Calum's lower back and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

In his peripheral vision, Luke stepped away from Ashton, protectively standing in front of him. The younger's eyes met Michael's, a flash of anger sparking in his eyes at how affected Michael was. (Hello, he's kind of an alpha with an omega in heat not even two meters from him. Fuck off Luke.)

Michael gave him a look, knowing Luke needed to get Ashton out of there.

Luke took a step forward, obviously hesitant about Ashton's safety. Michael jerked his head towards the outside door. **Go!** he mouthed, hoping Luke actually fucking _listened_ this time. **Before an alpha comes!**

Luke relaxed somewhat, pushing Ashton in the direction of the door. Michael followed, keeping his arm tight around Calum, hissing at the glazed over eyes of some of the stage crew.

The rest that happened was just a blur. Michael remembered an alpha trying to get Ashton, and Luke and Michael protecting both omegas from this man's dirty ways. He vaguely remembered that he got the bruises on his knuckles from knocking the disgusting man out, but that was about it.

In the car ride to the hotel, Michael had Calum straddling his lap, their mouths locked in a biting kiss, Michael's hands holding on to Calum's ass as they rocked together.

"Fuck," Calum whimpered, Michael's teeth taking hold of his bottom lip and nipping harshly, soothing away the slight sting with a warm swipe of his tongue.

Michael chuckled, his voice a deep rasp grating in his chest. "That's the plan princess."

Calum half-heartedly slapped his chest, squeaking when Michael pulled him to stand upright, pushing Calum out of the suddenly open car door. He realised, maybe a little stupidly, that they were at the hotel.

Both boys ignored the fans outside the hotel, too consumed in the burning arousal for the other person. Michael pressed his front to Calum's back, effectively hiding the erection he was sporting and the wet patch of slick staining Calum's jeans. There was nothing he could do to hide Calum's hard cock.

"Fuck princess, can't wait to see that pretty little body underneath me," Michael murmured in his ear, pressing a sucking kiss to the spot just under Calum's ear.

Calum gasped, rocking his hips back against Michael, a soft whimper tearing from his throat.

Michael gave Luke a nod, telling him to take Ashton and get both of them to their room. Luke looked relieved, quickly ushering Ashton into the lift and pressing him back against the wall just as the doors closed.

Michael waited until he was certain Luke and Ashton were a safe distant away before he pushed the button for the other lift. As much as he loved Luke, he wasn't about to take a chance with his Calum and the other alpha.

As soon as the lift doors were closed, Calum spun in his grip and attacked him, pressing fevered kisses to Michael's neck, moaning at the alpha rich scent of his arousal.

Michael hissed, griping Calum's hips hard enough to bruise. " _Fuck_. Eager, are we princess?"

Calum chose to show his affront with a well placed bite to Michael's obscene collarbone, rocking forward gently. He whimpered when the friction he so desperately craved was torn from him.

Michael swept Calum up into his arms, walking down yhe hallway of their floor, his alpha strength showing through when he easily held Calum with one arm as he let them in with the other.

Immediately, Calum was pushed onto the bed, face first. His clothes were torn off of his body, the scent of his heat flowing through the room. Calum shuddered at the deep growl that Michael let out, impatiently waiting for the older boy to touch him.

" _God_  princess, look at you," Michael breathed, his voice reverent as he slowly stripped himself of his clothing.

Calum clenched the duvet in his fists, weakly grinding down onto the soft material.

Michael gave a gentle chuckle, settling over Calum on the bed, running his hands all over the omega's body. "You just want to be fucked, don't you princess?"

Calum whimpered. He could hear the smirk in Michael's voice the next time he spoke.  "Isn't that right? You want my knot, huh?"

Calum nodded, gasping when Michael hauled him onto his knees, his back pressed to Michael's chest.

"What do you want, baby?" Michael murmured. "Do you want my cock? My fingers? My tongue?"

Calum shuddered, his head tipping back against Michael's shoulder. "C-cock," he stuttered, pushing back against the hot press of Michael.

Michael didn't answer; instead, he sank his teeth into Calum's shoulder as he pushed in, his cock immediately an unrelenting hot pressure against Calum's prostate.

Calum purred, coming almost instantly at the insistent press of his alpha's dick.

Michael didn't go easy on him, never had. He pulled back his hips and snapped them forward, setting up a brutal pace. Each maddening thrust of his hips pushed Calum closer and closer to insanity. 

Michael panted, gripping Calum's hair in one hand and yanking his head back, biting at his neck as he fucked into Calum hard.

Calum whimpered, the pain from Michael's hand in his hair and teeth digging into his neck pushing him over the edge again, his cock remaining red tipped and hard against his belly.

"That's right," Michael grunted, his free hand pressing against Calum's hip. "Come for me, princess. Show me how good you feel."

Calum let out a scream of pleasure, fucking himself sloppily on Michael's dick, tears starting to pour down his cheeks. He could feel Michael's heavy breathing against his neck, could feel the base of his cock expanding into his knot.

Calum mewled, struggling to get Michael's knot inside of him, wanting the burning stretch and the flood of come.

Abruptly, Michael pulled out, leaving Calum's skin burning as his heat licked over him. He gave a soft cry of despair, not liking the sudden emptiness.

Michael cooed at him, carefully pushing him to lay on his back on the cool, slightly messy sheets. He pushed Calum's legs up to his chest, immediately sinking back into the clenching heat of the omega.

"Want to see your pretty face when you come on my knot," he explained, shoving roughly past Calum's rim.

Calum's back arched, his cock releasing another small stream of come, though it still remained hard. Michael fucked into him in short, sharp thrusts, unable to move with his almost fully expanded knot pressed inside of Calum.

Michael touch his thumb to Calum's jaw, a surprisingly tender look to his eyes. "I love you," he murmured, before he ducked down and bit into the skin beside their mating mark, his knot plumping up to full size.

Calum's scream tore through the room, probably echoing through the hallways as he came for a final time, his vision clearing now that the heat was disappearing.

Michael kissed his chin, their breathing loud in the sudden silence of the room. Calum squirmed happily, absolutely loving the feeling of Michael on top of him, of his come flooding his insides.

Michael laid his head on Calum's shoulder, his eyes closed as his heart calmed down. He let his hips press tighter against Calum's ass, another wave of come flooding him.

Calum held him tightly, kissing his forehead as he yawned.

Suddenly, the younger boy giggled, his nose scrunching up adorably. Michael peaked open a tired eye. "What's so funny?"

"So was it a good thing that Ashton went into heat after all?" Calum grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes, kissing Calum's neck. "Shut up," he said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! dont forget to leave comments and kudos bc they make me happy!!!!


End file.
